Melancholy of Verdigris
by ale.23
Summary: Este mundo es el que tanto odio...pero, igual me gusta


**Disclaimer:_"Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Canciones" del foro "Power Z"_**(oh,si por mas increible que paresca esto es un fic one-shot)Los personajes no me pertenecen...pero acepto regalos...(¡es mas yo misma los suecuestro!*-*)si quieren evitar un delito,regalemelos XD

Bn espero q lo disfruten y no se duerman XD lo se no soy muy bn en esto T.T pero di lo mejor de mi! espero que porlomenos lo disfruten~

pr si las dudas **Kamisama** significa **Dios** no me queria meter mucho en religion asi que...

* * *

Un chico se encontraba en una habitación blanca y pequeña,con tubos en los brazos y un aparato que indicaba cada una de sus pulsaciones del chico,el cual le era un poco difícil respirar...tenia una mirada perdida en susq ojos...como si solamente su cuerpo estuviera ahí. La habitación se sentía fría y oscura aun con todas las personas que venían a cuidarlo,las cuales ni le dirigían la mirada,solamente lo hacían por obligación,pero esto poco le importaba...miro hacia la ventana,suspiro y finalmente fijo su vista en un peculiar objeto...

**Un calendario**

En este se tenia con unas marcas rojas en formas de tachas en 3 dias del calendario del año...'l_os martes 13_' su vista se formo en una llena de rencor

"realmente...lo odio"dijo bajando su vista para luego posarla nuevamente sobre el calendario "realmente te odio,kamisama"dijo con una mirada fría

Aquel muchacho cuya vista no tenia signo alguno de rencor o odio ahora estaban repleto de ello...

Sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando el era chico,_**un martes 13**_, el solamente tenia un pariente el cual lo odiaba...debido al shock que le causo la muerte de sus padres se le empezó a dificultar respirar sentía como si su garganta se cerraba,aun con eso nadie se animo a ayudarlo aunque estiro la mano tratando de pedir ayuda con sus ultimas fuerzas a su 'pariente' este solamente lo miro con odio y desagradose 'el' se marcho finalmente del lugar...ahí comprendió que estaba completamente **solo**.

Despertó en una habitación desconocida, trato de pararse pero estaba sujetado a varios objetos que estaban introducidos en su cuerpo,su gorra roja se encontraba aun lado en una mesita trato de alcanzarla pero...

"no te levantes aun, aun sigues debil"dijo una enfermera fríamente

"¿cuanto llevo aquí?¿que me paso?"pregunto sujetándose la cabeza

"llevas mas de una semana aquí,lo demás te lo dirá el doctor,en unos momentos viene"dijo apunto de marcharse

"gracias...¿me podria traer por favor un vaso con agua?estoy sediento y quisiera qu-"trato de decir estirando su mano para llamarle la atención a lo cual volteo y respondió fríamente

"tienes piernas¿no? consiguelo tu mismo,**huérfano**"dijo finalmente saliendo de la habitación, es cierto el ahora es un huérfano...perdio lo que mas quería en este mundo en un **_martes 13_**...ya no le quedaba razón para vivir ¿cierto?

Al poco tiempo vino un señor vestido de blanco,venia seguramente con malas noticias

"te hemos encontrado una enfermedad...no se como se desarrollo pero es mortal y la tienes muy desarrollada aun cuando te la detectamos fue el-"

"_**martes 13** _¿cierto?"el doctor solamente asintió

"al parecer has sido maldecido con la mala fortuna,cada martes 13 sucedera algo malo ademas de que empeorara con el tiempo y tendrás varias pesadillas...la muerte de tus padres fue solo el comienzo,así que prepárate para lo que sigues, desde ahora estas completamente **solo**"

"eso ya lo se"dijo desviando su mirada hacia la ventana "lo se..."

Desde aquel día veía como es sol se colocaba en su posición y volvió esconderse,una y otra vez...sin nadie que lo acompañara en aquellos solitarios días...

Una chica toco la puerta de aquella habitación,le extraño pero decidió ignorarlo,seguramente sea una enfermera o el doctor,pero lo que mas le extrañaba era que tocaran nunca lo hacían...

"Vine a visitarte abuelo"dijo una chica abriendo lentamente la puerta el chico se quedo en shock si mal no recordaba no tenia ninguna nieta...¡¿o talvez si?!no,no eso era deffinitivamente¡imposible! ¡¿o talvez era parte de la maldición?!¡mi nieta!¡¿pero no era demasiado joven para tener una?!

"no se quien seas realmente pero si eres realmente mi nieta...¡g-gusto en conocerte!"dijo aun en shock y nervioso dijo extendiendo tu mano

"¿huh?¡TU NO ERES MI ABUELO!¡QUE HICISTE CON EL!¡RESPONDE!"dijo la chica sacudiendo al chico de un lado a otro,pero soltó un respiro de alivio..que bueno no era su nieta

"primero que nada,sueltame"contesto mientras observaba a la chica sinembargo eran un poco similares..ella tenia un gran lazo rojo en su cabeza ¿acaso no le pesaba?

"lo siento"dijo apenada ella

"dime"comenzo el  
"¿que cosa?"

"el numero de habitación de tu abuelo"

"ah,¿porque lo quieres saber? **acosador**,mis padres me dijeron que no confiara en extraños"dijo mientras se alejaba mirándolo con desconfianza

"¡no te voy a hacer nada malo!¡solo te diré donde esta su habitación!"

"ah,entonces supongo que esta bien!es en la mm veamos ¡14!"dijo mientras veía el numero de la habitación del chico"¡me equivoque!l¡lo siento!"dijo avergonzada

"descuida"dije mientras sonreia"esta a un lado mio,esta después de la 13"

"g-gracias!¿puedo decirte otra cosa?"dijo con sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa camersi

"¿que?"

"um ¿sabes?,¡eres muy guapo!"dijo roja mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta dejando un poco sorprendido el chico

"pfft,¿que con eso?"dijo sin dejar de reir hasta que oi como la puerta se abria nuevamente

"umm"

"¿veniste otra vez?"

"quería sabes si puedo..."decía mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones

"¿que?"

"¿yo puedo venir a visitarte mas seguido?"

"lo siento,pero...no"

"¡¿porque?!"

"yo estoy...maldito" dijo sonriendo amargamente

La chica no dijo nada por unos segundos

"entonces porque no...¿te ayudo a librarte de esa maldición?" dijo con una sonrisa el chico en verdad se sorprendió no se lo esperaba...tal vez estaría bien por una rato...

"esta bien"

La chica lo empezó a visitar con mucha frecuencia su mundo empezó a brillar sinembargo todas las noches tenia que afrontar aquellas pesadillas,a veces terminaba hasta rompiendo la ventana a causa de esto,pero...¡definitivamente ella no se podrá enterar!

**pronto acabaría con todo este sufrimiento**

Cada vez que la chica venia le regalaba una sonrisa la cual provocaba que su corazón latiera fuerte y sonriera inconscientemente,pero todo como tiene un principio tiene un final...

así que acabaria con todo esto antes de que le sucediera algo malo a ella...esos recuerdos de ella..¡los quiero olvidar!es una absurda idea pensar que podría permanecer aun a su lado...¡insesible,kamisama! pensé mientras con mi mano golpeaba la ventana viendo al atardecer,haciendo mi mano sangrar...

Al dia siguiente la chica vino mientras sus ojos se mostraban rojos y sonreía fingidamente,seguramente ella lloro...la chica no aguanto y lo abrazo mientras lloraba sin parar

"¡e-el..!¡mi abuelo..!"

"¿que paso?"pregunte

"¡**MURIO**!"dijo aun llorando mientras se pegaba mas al pecho del chico el cual se quedo en shock pero acarició el cabello de la chica para consolarla,

esto era..su culpa definitivamente

Teniendo malos recuerdos como buenos deberíamos acostumbrarnos a lo malo ¿no?Mañana sera martes 13 de nuevo el ultimo día y se que sera incluso mas corto que hoy...pense mientras veía como se ocultaba el atardecer,suspire,me miraste extrañada y yo te sonrei..probablemente esta sera la ultima vez que nos veamos...

desperté respirando agitadamente,

Aquel que odiaba tanto la noche,probablemente algún día podría reír con los demás aun cuando ya no este en este mundo,ni sea yo...pensé mientras observaba un cuchillo era un poco tarde así que no tardaría mucho en llegar...

'tengo que hacerlo rapido' es el pensamiento que cruzaba mi mente a cada minuto

Personas se rieron de mis lagrimas,aun si eran amargas...recordé los momentos en que las personas se reían y burlaban de mi,mis ojos se tornaron desde ahí oscuros y vacíos

'Este mundo que tanto odio...' pensé mientras elevaba un cuchillo y oia la puerta empezarse abrir..

'...igual me gusta' pensé mientras sujetaba el cuchillo apuntándolo hacia mi y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir,arrorizada trataste de determe,demasiado tarde...sonríe mientras me clavaba el cuchillo

Gracias a ti aprendí el verdadero significado del 'Adios',pero como he dicho todo debe tener un final..aun si no es el mejor

'kamisama,realmente te odio'pense mientras caia de rodillas y empezaba a sangrar,no duraría mucho...corriste ayudarme,mi gorra roja cayo en el suelo que pronto se ensuciaba con mi sangre roja

"¡no te acerques!"le dije pero de igual forma se acerco...¡no quiero recordar!aquellos felices días ¡los quiero olvidar! deja de crear absurdas ideas una y otra vez...lagrimas brotaron de tus ojos y me abrazaste ,de aquella ventana que rompí tantas veces veía como el sol se ocultaba...

"escucha...atentamente mis ultimas palabras por favor..."dije mientras trataba de alcanzar su cabello,cosa imposible con mi gran herida,hice una mueca de dolor a lo cual me miraste preocupadamente,rápidamente la oculte y te sonrei

"Adios..y perdóname por el.."dije mientras mis lagrimas finalmente salieron y mi vista se nublaba.."adiós"

"¡no mueras!¡ni siquiera se tu nombre..!"dijiste entre lagrimas

con mis ultimas fuerzas dije.."mi nombre...es...Brick,fue un gusto... conocerte"dije mientras cerraba mis ojos

"¡Momoko!¡ese es mi nombre!"

"entonces...adios...Momoko"dije con una sonrisa"Te amo..."pronuncie débilmente con una de mis ultimas fuerzas jale un poco su cabello mientras que con la otra tomaba mi gorra y se la ponía en la cabeza sin antes darle un pequeño beso en aquellos labios color rosa,se sorprendió pero pronto correspondió,poco después cai...

"no...mueras aun no...no te he dicho que yo tambien...te amo...¡NOOOOOOO!"dijiste cuando cerre al fin mis ojos,con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Creo que ya no te odio del todo Dios...despues de todo depues de todo tu creaste aquel mundo que alguna vez llegue a odiar, pero fue en el que _la _pude conocer...tal vez desde ahora no lo odie tanto...después de todo ahí aprendí a amar.

Nuestra historia se parece a las pinturas verdigris,una historia triste pero no infeliz despues de todo logre conocerte en esta historia de amor.

* * *

¿que les parecio? si..mucho q leer .-. si llegaron hasta al final sin saltarse los felicito! en verdad les gusta leer!:D y si solo se lo saltaron .-. son iguales que a mi!XD hasta yo lei mi propia historia para algunas correciones y me canse y me salte al final XD soy mala para leer u.u bn ¿les gusto?¿reviews? ¿likes?(¿dejavu?siempre lo digo...deberia ser mi firma para al final de las historias...)


End file.
